Game Over
by Pink Apple Tea
Summary: slash In order to save Ryou from being humiliated by the most powerful person in school, Yami, Yugi challenges him to a duel, only to loose. The terms: Yugi is to be his slave for a week. oh dear. YY BR SJ
1. Chapter 1

**.: Game Over :.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I am not the creator, merely the storyteller. This piece of fiction is made purely for the enjoyment of writing it and for the readers who choose to read it. No money is to be made of it.

**Rating:**

M - Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language.

**Warning:**

Reader discretion is advised. This piece of fiction will have homosexual pairings i.e. pretty boys who are in relationships with other pretty boys and doing things that only us yaoi fangirls can only dream about. Homophobes have been warned; flames will be used for toasting marshmallows.

**Summary:**

In order to save Ryou from being humiliated by the most powerful person in school, Yami, Yugi challenges him to a duel, only to loose. The terms: Yugi is to be his slave for a week.

**Genre:**

Romance/humour/drama/general

**Pairing(s):**

Yami/Yugi

Bakura/Ryou

Seto/Jou (established relationship)

* * *

**Author's ramblings:**

Okay, this was posted up on the livejournal comm and got a good response, so i figured i would put it up here. Had to change lj accounts, my comp decided it wouldn't let me log in to the account and kept crashing, grrr.

Hope you guys enjoy this and tell me what you think.

* * *

**. . . 001 . . .**

**The Terms**

* * *

"Game over. You loose, Yugi." 

Yugi Mutou, the sixteen-year-old champion of any and all games and puzzles, stared numbly at the little holographic cards in his shaking hand, the colourful pictures blurring as his breath hitched in pure panic.

How could this happen? How could I loose… 

The lunch hall erupted into cheers as the audience (nearly the whole damn school) began congratulating the victor. Yugi's wide amethyst eyes rose to meet those across from his, who had been studying Yugi with an almost intense concentration.

Yami Hakeida…

Yami Hakeida, the senior who had the whole school falling at his feet like he was some type of exotic God. The girls fought for his attentions, the guys would kill just to find out what it would be like to be him for one minute. He was the Student Council President, the captain of the football team and he was the leader of a group of seniors who had the most influence over the school.

And now he takes the title of Game King without even so much as a frown to mar those perfect Egyptian features of his.

Ignoring the fact that he had one of the most commanding presences Yugi had ever known, he was also the best-looking person he had ever seen. His whole appearance literally screamed _sex. _It was intimidating to be close to him.

He stood at a little less than six feet tall. His frame was built like a lean powerful swimming athlete, not a scrap of puppy fat to be seen on him. His shoulders were broad with a narrow waist and long legs. He wore skin-tight leather trousers with belts that criss-cross his hips, a sleeveless leather vest underneath a white crisp shirt, normally accentuated his body frame. The leather was, of course, against school uniform policy but the teachers were so scared of Yami that they didn't dare comment on it.

But the most striking features of Yami, in Yugi's opinion, had to be his gravity defying tri-coloured hair that was so much like Yugi's own. His sharp eyes were a blood red and could pin a man in place, making them wet themselves. No joke, he actually reduced a sophomore to peeing himself in the middle of the corridor by one single look. Dark skin, dark lashes, lips that would make the knees tremble, how could anyone possibly defy him?

…

Well, Yugi did.

Little Yugi Mutou, the junior who spends most of his time buried in a book or solving a puzzle. He was the smallest in his year, perhaps even in the school, which would explain why he would go unnoticed by the general populace of the student body. Accept for a select few who actually made any effort to involve him in anything. That included Bakura Ryou, Katsuya Jounachi, and Hiroto Honda.

He was five foot four and incredibly delicate in frame. It proved nearly impossible to survive the aggressive P.E lessons with the other boys. His features were disturbingly effeminate, with large amethyst eyes, a pouty mouth, ivory white skin, curvy hips and small graceful hands. His school uniform consisted of black trousers, a long-sleeved black t-shirt underneath a white shirt and a blue blazer. It hung off of his tiny frame but there was nothing he could really do about it. The school didn't cater for someone of his small body size.

So what could have possibly possessed him to challenge _Yami _to a duel?

It all came down to an unfortunate accident involving Bakura Ryou, Yami and a full plate of spaghetti bolognaise…

* * *

_**.: Flash back :.**_

Lunchtime had always been a gruelling affair. The whole school, consisting of at least a thousand pupils, had the same lunch period. They were expected to fit into a tiny lunch hall that comprised of tables and chairs that would host only half of the students attending the school. And you can guess who sat in the lunchroom. The popular cliques and those closest to them in rank.

Yugi and Ryou made it a point to avoid the lunch hall as much as possible and bring lunches from home to sit outside by the art block. But that day Ryou had woken up late in the morning and didn't have a chance to make his lunch. So, ignoring the little voice in their minds that was screaming against the idea, they braved the crowds of the lunch hall to get Ryou some mediocre food that wouldn't kill him. The dinner ladies' culinary skills were not exactly that of a five star restaurant's chef. Even the criminals in the prisons were getting better food then the students at Domino High.

Painstakingly analysing all of the available food choices, Ryou decided on a big helping of spaghetti bolognaise, dripping in that lovely meaty sauce that just makes your belly rumble like thunder.

"About the only thing that's edible on the menu," Ryou sighed, picking up the plate and hurrying along the line to pay. Meanwhile, Yugi quickly passed the cutlery table and collected a knife and fork as well as a couple napkins for Ryou. It only seemed wise to hurry the process along so that they could be free from the lunch hall and its oppressive atmosphere.

"Come on," Yugi said as they met up and began heading towards the large double-doors that symbolised their freedom and the outside world. "It's even worse then a cattle market in here."

"No kidding," Ryou grumbled as he tried his best to protect his precious food from going all over the place as he was nudged and pushed this way and that as students fought their way to get to their tables and such.

A particularly hard shove took Ryou by surprise and he lost his balance, the plate of spaghetti bolognaise went shooting up in the air. Yugi and Ryou watched in horror as the plate and all of its contents flew through the air and right into someone's lap and head.

The whole hall seemed to freeze, all noise disappearing like someone had turned the noise switch off. You could have heard a pin drop it was so silent. In slow motion, both of their lines of sight travelled from the mess in the lap, up a tense and shaking strong torso, along a swan like neck to an expression that could only be described as livid.

It was the face of Yami Mazaki.

His blood red eyes were narrowed on Ryou and he stood up slowly, the bolognaise sliding down his front in a sickening 'sloop' at his feet. His three friends Anzu, Seto Kaiba and Bakura, watched on with unreadable faces, although Yugi was sure that he could see a hint of a smirk playing about at Bakura's lips.

"How dare you," Yami said in the most deadly voice Yugi had ever heard. He swallowed hard around a lump in his throat.

"I-I'm… I'm so sorry!" Ryou sputtered in sheer horror. The realisation of what actually happened hit him right between the eyes. He had just embarrassed the most popular person in the whole school.

He was so dead.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" a bitter smirk graced Yami's face. "Your going to be more then sorry by the time I'm finished with you. Your going to wish you were never born." He took a menacing step towards Ryou and Yugi felt more then heard the whole hall take a collective breath.

Yugi reacted without thinking, his instinct to protect his friend over-riding any common sense. He stepped in front of Ryou, inevitably bringing everyone's attention to him. "He said he was sorry! What more do you want?"

Yami stopped in his advancement towards Ryou. Those disconcerting eyes narrowed slightly, taking in the whole of Yugi in one slow motion that left Yugi trembling with an unknown emotion. They literally took his very breath away.

"This is not your business, Yugi," Yami said softly, but the meaning carried through the hall room like he had shouted it. "Stay out of this."

Yugi tried to ignore the confusion and surprise of Yami knowing his name in view of getting Ryou out of a very sticky situation. "I can't stay out of this. Ryou is my friend. He said he was sorry, there's not much else he can do."

"Yugi…" Ryou's meek voice reached Yugi's ears and Yugi turned to see Ryou's bent head. "Listen to him, you should stay out of this. It was my fault, I should be more careful."

Yugi gaped in surprise. "Your fault? It wasn't your fault it was an accident. It's people like him who are at fault. They think they can treat people like dirt and get away with it."

"We get away with it because we can. Because were the ones with power in school over you insignificant idiots." This came from Seto Kaiba, his ice blue eyes bearing down on them with no emotion in their depths. He was so cold to everyone, Yugi often wondered if he was some kind of robot. "Your nothing but bugs to us that can easily be squashed beneath our shoes."

"So that gives you the right to humiliate my friend?" Yugi demanded.

"In short, yes," Yami said, bringing Yugi's eyes to meet his own again. "Now, get out of my way."

Yugi knew that he had not the physical strength to fight Yami; Yugi had barely the strength to open up a jar of mayonnaise. It would be plain suicide to even think of challenging him that way. His wide violet eyes searched desperately around the crowed that had formed around them for anyone who looked like they would help his cause.

But there was none.

Some were openly smirking at him, eager to see what punishment Yami had for them. Others were pretending it wasn't happening and carried on with what they were doing or just looking at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

So no help from third parties then. They were on their own. If he couldn't fend off Yami with strength, then what…? The only thing that he was ever really good at was homework and games. He couldn't really throw random bits of scientific knowledge or mathematical problems at him. He would just be laughed at. And games…

Yugi's eyes grew widened slightly at an idea. Games were good. Card games were even better.

"I challenge you to a game of duel monsters! If I win then you have to leave Ryou alone." Yugi said triumphantly. _This can't go wrong; I've never been beaten…_

Yami stopped once again and seemed to consider Yugi in a new light. "And if I win?"

Yugi considered this for a moment. "If you win… then you humiliate me instead of Ryou."

"Yugi, no!" Ryou cried out, his hand clutching at Yugi's small shoulder. "Don't be so stupid!"

"I don't accept." Yami stated in a bored tone. "That's too boring."

Yugi gulped audibly. "Then what would you suggest?"

A small smirk graced his lips, making Yugi's stomach plummet. "If I win, then starting next week, you'll be my slave for the whole week."

"Slave?!?" Ryou screeched in horror. He turned back to Yugi who was still staring at Yami and shook him roughly by the shoulders. "No! You can't do it! It's so childish!"

_A slave? For the whole week? Oh God… _Yugi shook his head mentally, berating himself on thinking such desperate thoughts. There was no way he could loose. He believed in the heart of the cards.

_Don't start to doubt yourself now._

"I accept."

Those two little words caused a ripple of excitement throughout the crowed of watchers and they all started to talk at once. The noise was almost deafening. But Yugi paid no attention to them, or to Ryou who was sagging against him in fright. His whole attention was on Yami, who looked, for lack of a better term, like the cat who got the cream.

_He looks like he's already won. _

Yugi's eyes hardened.

It was time to duel.

_**.: End Flash back .:**_

* * *

And now Yugi had just lost the most critical duel he would ever play. And by the sounds the crowed was making, it had been the best duel they had ever seen. But Yugi didn't appreciate any of it. Every trick he had laid down, Yami had evaded it. Every tactic Yugi had applied, Yami had countered it. It had been impossible to get at his life points and any that he did take off it had been sheer luck.

Yugi wasn't a conceited person. In fact, he was so modest, he bordered on being aggravatingly blind to his merits. But he knew that he was talented at games. He had to be, to earn the title of Game king. But it was a whole different thing of being overly confident which results in the bitter taste of defeat, then watching a previous nobody in the whole card game genre to come along and wipe the floor with you in no more then half an hour.

Yugi's eyes once more rested on Yami. _Just who are you?_

Yami stepped closer to Yugi and Yugi's senses was attacked with his smell, a scent that reminded him of spices and sand. It was the most intoxicating scent Yugi had ever smelt in his life.

Resting his hands flat against the desk before him, Yami lent down so that it put their faces inches apart. "So now I get you as my servant for the whole of next week. What should I do with you, I wonder?"

The lingering question sent a slow shiver down Yugi's spine and he wondered if it was unwelcome or not. He didn't know quite what to say to that. "I…"

Yami seemed amused by his blatant embarrassment, and pulled back slowly, almost reluctantly.

"I'm already looking forward to it." With a last lingering look, Yami walked away, the crowed parting before him like he was a God.

_Two days… _Yugi thought. _Two days to find away to get out of this._

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

Well, there you go! My first attempt at Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction, I hope I didn't disappoint. 

Please tell me what you think by reviewing. My muse is starving for attention. Cookies will be given as blackmail.


	2. Crap

**.: Game Over :.**

* * *

**See chapter one for disclaimer and warnings. **

* * *

**Author's ramblings:**

Author is now passed out on the floor from all the lovely reviews everyone has given first chapter. Will be revived when people review this chapter. Snerk.

* * *

**. . . 002 . . .**

**Crap**

* * *

Katsuya Jounachi was angry. 

No, more then angry. He was Furious. Steamed. Fucking livid with a capital L.

He hadn't been there at lunchtime to witness the events playing out that had the entire school in a buzz, but word got around pretty quick in the halls of Domino High, and within ten minutes everyone knew what the hell had happened.

And Jou was not a happy little puppy.

Stomping down one of the many corridors of their school, Jou ignored the calls of friends that he passed as his amber eyes scouted each face for the all-too familiar ice blue eyes of his rival, Kaiba Seto.

The end-of-day bell had rung ten minutes ago, but Jou was a hundred percent positive that the evil wealthy asshole was still lurking around somewhere like a bad smell.

Jou felt the need to vent his frustration out on the brunette.

Just because.

With those negative thoughts, Jou didn't see the pale hand that was suddenly fisted in his shirt, and gave a startled yelp when he was forcefully dragged down the corridor and promptly shoved into the dark smelly janitor's closet.

Jou swore under his breath as his eyes tried to adjust to the change in lighting. Steel-like arms wrapped around Jou's slender waist, bringing his back in contact with a hard chest. Warm breath tickled the back of his neck. "Where the hell have you been all day?" The usually placid and unemotional tone of Seto Kaiba was tinged with a harsh edge that sent shivers down Jou's spine, his breath quickening.

"I had a detention with that asshole Pegasus. I couldn't get out of it." Jou was ashamed to hear the breathiness in his voice. He heard a deep chuckle behind him, a tongue flicking out to trace the outer shell of his ear. Jou bit back a groan.

"Naughty little puppy." Seto admonished softly before biting down on Jou's ear lobe and then soothing the hurt with his tongue.

"I thought we were supposed to be discreet? So people wouldn't know about our personal relationship." Jou closed his eyes in bliss.

"Mmmm," the noise rumbled against Jou's back and he wallowed in the vibrations. "I'm always discreet." His hands travelled along his torso, tracing intricate designs along the way.

His brain was growing fuzzy with the pleasure of it all. Why was he seeking out Seto again…?

Oh yeah.

Yugi's angelic face flashed in his mind and his eyes instantly snapped open. "Yugi!" he cried out before breaking free of Seto's hold and rounding on him. He could just barely make out the imposing figure of his lover in the gloom.

Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "Not the reaction I was hoping for, Katsuya. Yelling out your little friend's name while I molest you is rather insulting, actually."

"What?" Jou spluttered for a moment before he realised what Seto meant. "No, that wasn't what I meant. What the hell are you lot playing at in the lunch hall? Yugi a _slave_?"

Seto sighed as if he was suffering. "Yugi shouldn't have interfered between Yami and that albino kid. He's getting what he deserves."

Jou felt anger and disbelief wash over him in a hot wave. "_Deserve_? He didn't deserve anything like that! It's about time Yami has someone who stood up to him. Acting all high and mighty, like he owns the school. In fact, both of you need to come down a peg or two. You're not Gods."

Jou pushed past Seto roughly, his hand outstretched for the door handle until it was grabbed and he was suddenly twisted around and shoved against the door, making a solid _thwak _sound as he hit it. He saw stars imprinted in front of his eyes before he shook his head to dispel them and then everything became stifling. Seto had leaned in, pressing himself against the whole length of Jou's body, his hands pinned tightly to his side.

"Don't you walk away from me," Seto hissed. "I know I'm not a god. I don't pretend to be. I'm not the one who made the bet, nor was Yami. That was Yugi's idea, Yami just built upon it. Yugi didn't have to agree to the terms but he did. He risked himself and he lost. He has to deal with the consequences."

Jou stared at Seto's face for a long moment. He could just make out his cold aristocratic features since he was so close. They were nearly breathing into each other's mouths. "I don't want Yugi hurt." He admitted.

"Contrary to popular belief, nor do I. But that really isn't up to us anymore." Before Jou could protest Seto's hot mouth was pressed to his.

His mind froze.

Oh God… 

Seto's lips were urgent against Jou's, his tongue sweeping at his mouth, requesting entrance. Jou's heart pounded in a steadily increasing rhythm and his ears began to ring as Seto pressed his body closer, his warmth enveloping the puppy.

The hands on his wrists began to relax as Jou's mouth opened beneath the tremulous assault and one slid up into his honey coloured hair while the other gripped his hip. Jou's hands, of their own violation, wrapped themselves around Seto's neck.

Seto's scent, a heady mix of spice and cinnamon, seemed to cocoon Jou. It was achingly familiar and enough to make his eyes roll back into his skull with need. It triggered memories of sweat and slick skin against slick skin and musky scents and silent shuddering sighs that mingled with the heat in the air. The fact that they were in the janitor's closet didn't even register in his mind.

The situation with Yugi was going to have to wait for a little while.

* * *

Saturday morning found Yugi and Ryou around Yugi's house. From his seat at Yugi's desk, he watched his little friend recline on his messy bed, staring up at the ceiling with a lost expression on his face. Ryou let out a small breath. It only made him feel worse. 

"I really am sorry, Yugi," he said softly, his hands wringing together in his lap. A small nervous gesture he had kept from his pre-teen days. "I can't believe this is all really happening."

"Don't worry about it, Ryou," Yugi's voice sounded slightly strange, almost strained, like he couldn't breath properly. But that didn't worry Ryou. It was that eerie calmness that worried him. It just wasn't like Yugi at all.

Yugi couldn't believe it was actually happening either. He had spent the whole night tossing and turning, replaying everything over and over again. Everything Yugi had done, was done without fault. He had played the best game he had ever played in his entire life. But it still hadn't been enough. Which just made everything worse. If he had made a bad move, dealt a crappy card, used a desperate tactic, then loosing wouldn't have been so hard to take.

Next time he could improve, there could have been a way to _beat _Yami. A fools hope, perhaps, but a hope nonetheless. But he hadn't Nothing he had done had helped him, gained him an advantage. He felt so helpless, so…lost.

No wonder Yami was smirking throughout the whole thing. He _knew. _He knew how good he was, how things were going to turn out.

Yugi closed his tired eyes, only to have the image of those intense ruby eyes mocking him.

"_Game over. You loose, Yugi."_

"There must be something we could do to get you out of this mess." Ryou's eyes searched around fruitlessly for a moment before brightening. "What about challenging him to another duel? Say you weren't ready, that you weren't prepared for it or something. I'm sure next time you will win hands down."

Yugi shook his head. "There's no point. I _was _ready, I _was _prepared. The guy was just too good for me. If there were a way to beat him, I would have found it. Playing duel monster for most of my life has taught me to look for your opponent's weakness in their strategy. He had no weakness. Everything was flawless. _Flawless._"

Ryou deflated at Yugi's words. "But… But you're the Game King. You're unbeatable."

Yugi laughed bitterly, making Ryou wince at the harsh sound. "I think Yami has proved that I am beatable. Besides, I'm his slave for the week. Those were the terms we both agreed to. Anyway, It's only for a week. It can't be that hard, can it?" The uncertainty was thick in his voice and Yugi hated himself for it.

"Of course not!" Ryou quickly jumped in. "Just seven days, that's all. Five days at school, in front of everybody who will be watching you two like hawks, then the weekend where he'll have you alone."

Yugi's eye twitched.

"Besides, this is high school. The things he will get you to do will be stupid pranks and all that. You know, make you carry his school bag, do his homework, clean out his locker, fetch his food etc."

"Ryou…"

"I've seen it before in the movies, Yugi. He'll humiliate you in front of the whole school, people will laugh and point, but it will all be forgotten in a month."

"RYOU, YOU'RE SO NOT HELPING!" Yugi yelled over Ryou's tirade, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow with utter frustration.

"Oh. Whoops. Sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to go off on one." Ryou laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Yugi moaned in response, the noise muffled against the fabric.

"What are you going to do?" Ryou asked.

Yugi rolled over and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed so his white-socked feet could touch the floor. "Stick it out, I guess. I don't know what he's planning, which is probably the worst part. But something tells me that he wouldn't stoop so low as to make me do his homework. He isn't like the popular people you see in teen films. He's not dumb. He's something of a genius. He may have the looks, but he doesn't flaunt it to get what he wants. He's rich as hell, that's what makes him so important. He's lived with people falling over themselves to looks after him. He's come to expect it from everyone."

Ryou blew a piece of his silvery white hair out of his face. "I would rather he be your typical popular from teen flicks. At least it's fun to think that while they're in high school lording it over us, the geeks get back at them in the end for being their boss in the real world."

Yugi smiled. "Me too."

Ryou sighed and got up from his seat to sit next to Yugi. "I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

Yugi nodded. "I know. Next time, just remember to set your alarm clock earlier so we can avoid the whole cafeteria issue again."

"Lesson well learned."

* * *

Anzu Mazaki had known Yami since they had attended kindergarden for the wealthy influential families of Domino. They had grown up together because their families pushed them together. After all, family connection to other rich families was more important then the children making friends for themselves. 

Anzu didn't mind, not really. She had always liked Yami. His quiet strength, his confidence, intelligence and good looks. It was a no brainer why all the girls trip over their own feet when they catch a glimpse of him down the hall. A no brainer that Anzu has had feelings that were a little more then platonic for Yami for about four years now.

Of course, the guy was completely oblivious to it. Yami may be a certified genius but he was completely dense when it came to signals of the romantic kind.

Anzu may not be as smart as Yami, but she did know that he felt only friendship towards herself. It hurt like hell, but Anzu accepted it. Grudgingly, at least. It didn't stop her from flirting with him outrageously, getting rid of current competition such as those irritating cheerleaders that have proclaimed his personal fan club, but she wasn't going to step over the mark ad ruin their friendship forever.

But she couldn't just turn her feeling off like shutting the door. It didn't work that way. She was just going to have to get over it eventually.

And perhaps now was the time. It seemed that Yami had something preoccupying his mind. Or rather someone, as the case may be.

Like she said, she knew him since they were toddlers, falling about and playing with glue and cardboard. She probably knew him better then anyone else in their group. She prided herself on the fact that she could read him better then anyone too.

But she was at a total loss with reading him for the last two days.

They were lounging at their favourite coffee shop, sat in comfy red leather chairs where they had the best view overlooking the pond that was full of birds and colourful carp. Her mocha latte was left abandoned on the table between them in favour of just watching him.

His face was turned towards the window, watching the family's mill about outside. For the last two days she had felt that someone had taken the Yami she knew and replaced him with someone who looked and talked the same but most definitely wasn't Yami.

It was disconcerting, to say the least. And it was all because of the boy who looked strangely similar to Yami, only a lot more sweet and awkward.

Anzu felt a feeling unknown to her bubble up inside her stomach and she squished it down. Envy wasn't a nice colour on anyone, especially herself.

Yami hadn't uttered a word about that game since the end of lunch, but Anzu only knew too well that it was the only thing on his mind. He was slow to respond to any attempt at conversation and even his responses were short and clipped. She decided to broach the subject carefully.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen you as mad as you were yesterday," He turned to her, picking up his coffee mug, strong and black, and taking a careful sip.

"I don't appreciate someone using me as target practise with a plate full of spaghetti bolognaise." He said softly.

Anzu laughed lightly. "I can imagine. I bet it was hell trying to wash it all out of your hair."

Yami shrugged and went back to his people watching, obviously not willing to broaden the subject any further. Anzu continued on. "But that wasn't what I meant. What I meant was you and that boy, what's-his-name-"

"Yugi," Yami interrupted immediately. "His name is Yugi Mutou."

Anzu was surprised at his outburst. "Yugi then. So when do you play these types of games? Slave for a week? It's something I would expect from Bakura. Not you."

Again, Yami shrugged, a graceful movement of his broad shoulders under a cashmere black turtleneck. Anzu caught herself openly staring. "Yugi was the one who challenged me, not the other way around. I merely accepted."

"Yes, but you didn't have to accept though, did you?" Anzu pointed out.

"It would have looked bad if I said no, wouldn't it? It would make me look like I was scared of loosing and I'm not scared of anything."

Anzu nodded her head. She could understand that logic. It would have certainly looked bad. Backing down from someone who was so unknown in the school and looked so weak? Impossible. "Yes, of course. But you were the one who made the terms up if he looses. That wasn't his idea."

Yami pushed his coffee mug away from his self on the table with an irritated sigh, a rare occasion of emotion from the normally stoic youth. "What's with the twenty questions, Anzu? What's done is done."

Anzu bit her lip in hesitancy, knowing she should drop the subject and just move on but she couldn't. Every little gesture, every moment made her more suspicious. No one had ever affected Yami like this, specially someone he had only just met.

Whatever Yugi meant to him, she didn't like it. "Nothing, I'm just trying to figure you out. You're impossible to read, to predict and I've known you most of my life. It was just so out-of-character from you, that's all."

Yami stood up abruptly. "Don't bother. No one needs to 'figure' me out. Don't pretend to think you know me because you don't. No one does. Just drop it." With that, he turned away and left her blinking at his empty chair in bewilderment. Well.

That was the first time they had ever an argument. Definitely interesting.

She may be willing to accept Yami will never love her like she wanted him to, but that doesn't mean she had to like it.

* * *

**To Be Continued. **

* * *

**A note on Anzu bashing: **I want to make it clear that I am not bashing Anzu. I'm trying to make her a three dimensional character. She's certainly not my favourite character, but I do like her. Her care for Yugi and Yami is genuine. But I will challenge anyone who has ever had a crush on anyone to stand back and let someone take that person away from you while you sit back and just smile. I mean, come one. I could never do it. 

Anyway, I hope this sets the stage for some good drama to come. You know the drill my pretties! Read and review!


	3. Unexpected Visit

**.: Game Over :.**

* * *

**See chapter one for disclaimer and warnings. **

* * *

**Author's ramblings:**

::Hides behind fic:: Yes, I know, you all want to maim me in a most horrific way for the long absence, but please don't kill me! I have a half-assed excuse for it all. So here goes: I have recently moved out of the 'rents house and into student accommodation (fondly known as the crap shack) and started a BA Honours degree in history, so most of my attention has been drawn into essays and exams (whoever said you get to cruise the first year, obviously isn't taking a history degree!).

But I hope this chapterat least makes up a partfor the long wait.

URL: plug, but I would love it if you friended me, is that sad? No? Good!

* * *

**. . . 003 . . .**

**Unexpected Visit**

* * *

Sunday was spent walking around in a dream-like state of absolute numbness. This was his last day from the humiliation and total degradation that was sure to come on Monday. Twenty four hours to decide whether to get on with it (it was, after all, only a week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10080 minutes. 604800 seconds of sheer hell. ::Whimper:: Oh God.) Or stay at home for at least a month until it all blew over and Yami and his gang found someone more interesting to pick on. 

Hours were spent in fantasizing all of the things Yugi could do in that time, like finally getting round to clearing out his old puzzle box from when he was an ickle kiddie. Finishing the gold puzzle his grandfather had given to him when he was in Egypt. Playing dungeons and dragons underneath the warm, _safe _covers. Then his guilt for having to lie to his caring Grandfather, saying he had come down with a flesh eating virus or something, won out.

Who was he kidding anyway? There was no way on God's green Earth that Yami would let him sulk off without some kind of retribution. The moment Yugi appeared in school Yami would seize his chance and Yugi would forever be extremely sorry for having the sheer audacity to breathe in a mile radius of his Godly presence. There was no other way but to stick it out to the end.

This was for Ryou, his best friend. He was doing this for someone who would do the exact same thing for him…. Dammit, Ryou had better buy him an extra large raspberry and apple sundae for his troubles of trying to be the hero.

Night had settled over Domino and with it Yugi felt a suffocating blanket of dread wrap around him like a cocoon. No more chances of pretending it all away, ignoring the growing uneasiness in the pit of his stomach as he watched the light fading from his bedroom window as he got changed into his pyjamas. Sleep for Yugi that night did not come swift and it was broken up by incessant tossing and turning and getting his legs caught up in his comforter.

* * *

Morning rose. 

As soon as Yugi's eyes opened blearily at the incessant shrilling of his alarm clock, his mind supplied him with exactly why his stomach was churning like a washing machine. He groaned and rolled over, further burrowing into the very comfortable and warm bed but the constant noise of his grandfather in the kitchen kept pulling him from sweet oblivion back to consciousness. Sighing in defeat, he threw back the covers and climbed out of his bed, narrowly missing the different games scattered across the floor.

Yugi went through his usual morning routine as if he was in some kind of trance. He changed into his uniform without humming a tune and attempted to make his bed without putting any effort into it.

Sugoroku watched over his cooling mug of black coffee as his grandson entered the kitchen while shuffling his feet along the floor as he made his breakfast. His blue eyes narrowed in concern when Yugi attempted to pour his orange juice on his cornflakes, but managed to regain some semblance of his common sense before he poured it.

"Yugi." He called to his grandson as whilst placing his cup back onto the kitchen table and picked up a piece of toast smothered in jam and butter. Taking a great bite, he asked, "Is something the matter?"

Yugi looked up from staring listlessly into the depths of his cereal bowl and smiled a rather pathetic smile. "No, of course not. Why should there be anything wrong?" Sugoroku saw right through that smile. It barely touched Yugi's violet eyes and looked more painful than happy.

Taking another bite of the toast, Sugoroku waited until he swallowed the mouthful before answering. "I'm not sure. You just seem unhappy this morning. Something bothering you at school? At home?"

Yugi shook his head and took the milk out of the fridge to pour it over his cornflakes. Putting it back, he picked up his spoon he then proceeded to shovel the cereal into his mouth with feigned enthusiasm. "Nung, muffing womg."

Sugoroku gave him a blank look. Nothing wrong? Yeah, it that is true then he was twenty years old. Watching Yugi eat, he became thoughtful. If there was something wrong, then it should be up to Yugi to decide to tell him or not.

"Listen, Yugi. I may be an old man but I still have everything working up here," he tapped his index finger against the side of his head. "I know there is something wrong but I won't make you tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need to talk to me."

Yugi looked up at his grandfather with a very guilty expression on his face. Swallowing the cereal in his mouth, he finally smiled a real smile since he got up this morning and nodded. "I know that, Grandpa. I really do. If i… If I could tell you, I would. But this is something I am going to have to do by myself."

While those words may not be exactly comforting to Sugoroku, he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for his grandson.

He opened his mouth to reply to his last comment, but was interrupted by a low rumbling sound that gradually grew in volume until the cups on the table began to shake and their ears began to ring. Staring at each other with startled eyes, they realise the noise was coming from outside and sounded like it had stopped by their front door. They both scrambled up at the same time and headed to the front door to investigate. Once opening it, Yugi followed his Grandpa out and froze in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

On the road, astride a sleek black motorcycle, were a rider in black leather and a matching black helmet with the visor down over their eyes. The rider gunned the engine one last time before turning it off and silence once again reigned in the neighbourhood. Reaching up with tight leather gloved hands, the rider pulled off the helmet in one motion to reveal unmistakable tri-coloured hair and intense ruby coloured eyes that immediately pinned Yugi in his place and take his breath away.

The shock of seeing Yami outside of his house – how did he even know where he lived in the first place? – Rendered him speechless, sputtering a few syllables here and there. His heart felt like it was going to burst from his rib cage at the mere sight of Yami. Horrible thoughts were flashing through his mind as to the reason why he was at his doorstep. Could it be that he was going to say something to his Grandpa about the bet…?

Oh God, he didn't think he would be able to look him in the eye again if his Grandpa knew he was going to become Yami's slave for a week over a stupid bet.

But he didn't mention anything. Instead, Yami placed his helmet on the seat of the motorcycle behind him and nodded in acknowledgment at Sugoroku, "I am here to take Yugi to school."

Both Mutou's blinked in surprise, Yugi perhaps a little more than surprise. Try shocked/terrified/mortified, but Sugoroku didn't need to know that. Again, images of his death and other such horrid fantasies ran through his head and he whimpered softly. Sugoroku, on the other hand, was completely delighted with the whole idea. "Really? Well, that's very kind of you. My Grandson has such a way to walk to school, so I'm sure he would jump at the chance to ride with you on your bike."

Yeah, Yugi thought with cynicism. I would jump off a cliff if it meant riding with you on your bike.

"Would you like that, Yugi?" his grandfather asked him and Yugi felt all of the attention turn onto him like a spotlight.

"Um…" he stalled, trying to think of a better excuse than 'no, I do not want to go on your death trap you call a motorcycle', but failed miserably. Smiling thinly, he could only draw the power to nod.

"Excellent." His Grandfather grinned. Yugi had the sneaking suspicion that his Grandfather had pushed him into this. Mumbling that he had to go back into the house for his school bag, Yugi shot back into the house to get away from his Grandfather's beaming face and Yami's smug expression.

* * *

Yugi probably spent a little too much time in the house to get his bag, but he really didn't care. He needed the time to splash cold water on his face and to calm himself. After feeling his heart rate return to something that resembled normal, Yugi grabbed his bag and wandered back out to see Yami and Sugoroku engaged in conversation about engine mechanics. It immediately broke off when they spotted him. Patting him a little too enthusiastically on the back, Sugoroku wished him a good day at school and went back inside, inevitably leaving the two alone. 

Well, this wasn't too awkward at all.

After a couple of minutes of sizing each other up, Yugi opened his mouth to break the silence but instead let out a little squeak as the helmet was shoved into his arms. He fumbled with the helmet slightly, making sure he didn't drop it and scratch it. "Put it on." Yami instructed as he swung his long leg over the bike and settled back on the seat.

Yugi frowned down at the helmet and then up at Yami. "But this is your helmet. What will you use for a helmet?"

Yami shrugged noncommittally. "Doesn't matter, I'm a careful driver. Besides, if you fall off the back during the ride there, at least it won't be your head you have to worry about."

Yugi blanched at his words and began to step back. Yami must have anticipated the move as his hand shot out to grip Yugi's arm and held him in place. He gave Yugi a warning look before sighing and taking the helmet. He guided it onto Yug's head before Yugi could protest. He snapped the clasp underneath Yugi's chin, making sure it was tight enough to be secure but not tight enough to cut his the blood flowing to Yugi's brain. Satisfied, Yami nodded. "Get on the back and hold on tight to me."

Yugi nodded and clambered on awkwardly. "I, uh… think I should warn you."

The way in which the seat was made had Yugi blushing a very becoming shade of tomato red. His thighs and lower stomach were pressed obscenely close to Yami that no amount of wriggling around put nay space between them. "Warn me about what?"

Yugi slid his arms around Yami's waist as Yami started the engine. "I should warn you that I'm not very good when it comes to fast vehicles." He had to virtually shout over the engine to be heard.

"You're going to have to yell louder, I can't hear you!" Yami shouted back and Yugi frowned with growing anxiety. Yugi knew full well that Yami could hear him. "I said I should warn you that I'm not very good when it comes to AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

With that, Yami took off in the direction of the school at top speed, causing Yugi to scream like a girl and cling on to Yami tighter. His whole life flashed before his eyes as the road and scenery was whizzing past at an incredible rate. Scrunching his eyes shut, he tried to concentrate on anything other than where he was now. But the turns made his stomach lurch and he clung to Yami even more.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, the bike came to a stop and Yami turned off the engine. Blinking in the daylight, Yugi saw that they were parked in the school's car park and passing students were throwing them curious and excited glances. Realizing exactly why they were staring at them, Yugi blushed and scrambled off the bike and away from Yami. Amidst the shock of seeingYami at his house, thefrightening bikemotorbike ride to school, he had somehow completely forgot thereason for thembeing ineach other's company.

The bet.

Now, at school, there was noescaping his fate that was in the hands of the boy who was staring at him like he wasan insect underneath his microscope.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


End file.
